The Ups and Downs of a Teenage Dumpee
by TheContinuousWriter
Summary: Lightning is used to being the school's dumpee. What happens when she falls head over heals for someone she has no chance with? Will her ex want her back? Will her crush finally see that he belongs with her? Lightning/Noctis
1. Chp1 Dumped

Chp.1

My hand trembled as the phone closed in my palm. The words he said echoed in my heart. "_I think you should find someone better…We can still be friends, right?_"

It finally occurred to me that the break up speech was exactly the same as the rejection speech. They all wanted to be "friends". I pulled the blue and white pillow close to my chest as I huddled in a ball on my bed. I never cried about this kinda stuff. It never really seemed worth it. But I had to admit, this really hurt me deep inside my stomache.

Rory was the most misunderstood boyfriend, excuse me, _ex-_boyfriend, the world has ever known. Sure, he wasn't the brightest person. And, ok, yeah, he sorta hated life but who doesn't?

I sighed. I figured that it would be best just to move on from this. I mean, everyone said it wouldn't last. A chuckle escaped from my lips. Silly, to think that I could keep this together for so long. I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling. The plain, boring white, uncolored ceiling. Much like my life now.

A loud knock came at my door. I groaned. When I close the door to my room, it means I don't want to be disturbed! I rolled on to my stomach and buried my head in the pillow. "What?"

"Sweetie…" came a light, womanly voice. _Oh great_, I thought to myself, _it's The Girlfriend._ My brother Snow's girlfriend. I never liked saying her name, Clarisha, so I just referred to her as "The Girlfriend". "Can I come in, Lightning?"

What was it with this woman? She finally gets to date my boyfriend and now she's obsessed with him. Its like she thinks she's gonna marry him and that being nice to us is helping. Well its not. Its downright annoying. I screamed softly into my pillow. "No, you can't come in."

A small click of the door knob turning drove me insane. _I SAID DON'T COME IN! _I screamed inside. Her high heels made a clacking sound on the wood floor as she moved closer to me, short blonde hair bouncing. She put on that plastic smile and said, "I heard about what happened…"

"Huh?" I was completely confused. What happened? I mean, what happened that she knew about?

The Girlfriend raised up her cell phone and showed the message I had meant to send to Rory. It read:

wat? why r u breaking up with me?

I felt like screaming. How did I accidentally send that to _her_? Of all people I had to be so out of it to send it to _her_! I whacked my hand against my forehead. Sometimes I could be so stupid. "Oh, crap…"

Suddenly, I felt the most disturbing thing in the world: Clarisha's arm around me in comfort mode. I swear, if mom hadn't taken my gunblade away, The Girlfriend would be dead at the very motion of touching her. I could feel my eyes giving off that angry feeling.

"Oh, don't worry, Light!" _I'm gonna kill her, she can't use my nickname._ I thought as she tried to console me. "There'll always be other fish in the sea!"

Her hold around my shoulders became tighter. I bit down on my loose strawberry hair to stop me from saying something vile. I felt my hand clench the bed sheets and my knuckles turning white. My hand slowly began to rise above her head-

"Mom, Clarisha's being nice to Light again!" came Vanille's voice. She stood there in the doorway, pointing an accusing finger at The Girlfriend. This is why I loved my little sister. She would always scare away The Girlfriend without being violent like me.

"Well?" Vanille placed her hand on her hips and glared at Clarisha. "You can leave now!"

The Girlfriend made an overdramatic huff, stood up, and walked past Vanile out of the room with her chin in the air. I finally breathed. Thank god for younger sisters. I fell back on my bed and sighed.

"Thanks, Vanny." I managed to mutter.

"Anytime, sis." She said as she walked back to her room, closing my door behind her.

I pulled back the curtains to the giant window that was installed in my room. I don't even know why that window was even there. I mean, if it hadn't been for the curtains, I'd get peepers everyday.

But then again, no one wanted to look at me. I was Lightning Dia Oerba, the strawberry haired girl with a scary aggressive attitude. My legs sometimes made me look lanky and my skin was freakishly pale. And it wasn't like I didn't try to get tan when you live in California. Its just that when I went into the sun, I got _roasted_. To add to that, my icy blue eyes weren't the highlight of my looks.

I grabbed that oh, so wonderfull pillow and screamed as loud and as long as I could into it. I tried so dang hard to turn my face red while doing that, just to show how bad life was now. I took one last cry into the soft pillow before lifting my head to the window.

"Oh, crap…" I groaned. Starring at me from right across the way in his own huge window, was Noctis Lucis Caelum. He had his cell phone to his ear but his eyes were glued to me as I sat on the bed, pillow in hand. If my face wasn't already red before, it was now.

He flashed me a small smile before returning to his phone conversation. And by the looks of it, the person on the othert side was giving him some trouble. _Probably Stella…_ I thought to myself. Noctis had been dating Stella for a total of 2 weeks and she was all over him, claiming him as her property. She wasn't good for him. I've known Noctis since we were 3 years old. Even though I couldn't always spend time with him (his dad is super rich and keeps Noctis locked up), we would always communicate with signs on windows.

Noctis slammed his phone shut and looked over at me with a pained grin. I took out my note pad and wrote:

**are you okay?**

And then flashed the question in his direction.

He scribbled something down and showed it to me:

**SICK OF DRAMA**

I sighed and replied with:

**sorry :(**

Noctis ran a hand through his shaggy blue hair that spiked in the back. He wrote on his note pad:

**HOW ABOUT YOU?**

**YOU OK?**

He must be referring to my screaming fit. I wrote on my pad and held it up to the window:

**got dumped again…**

Noctis gave me a sorry look. Then scribbled down something fast. He looked like he was laughing:

**WANT ME TO KILL HIM FOR YOU?**

I burst out laughing in my room. We both laughed for a while before I wrote:

**he's so not worth it XD**

Noctis stared back at me with those now yellow eyes. He didn't look like he was gonna write anything down soon. I smiled back at him before watching him head to his curtain and pull it closed. I gave out a huff. _Just some more ups and downs of a teenage dumpee…_


	2. Chp2 Bullet Proof

**ohayo everyone!sry but I won't be updating that often….so be prepared for cliff hangers!you may or may not notice that this stories will revolve around many Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, and one or two P!nk songs…just letting you know that the previous chapter was compatible with Taylor Swift's song "You Belong With Me"…..well sorta…lol…so plz enjoi the following chapters….oh and Brundon is the shotgun guy!**

_**Inspired by: Bullet Proof- La Roux**_

* * *

Chp.2

I trudged down the sidewalk towards Regions High School. It was one of the higher ranking schools in the district. Unfortunately, it wasn't the most welcoming. You were either in or out. And if you tried to be in between, you were ragged on more than you would if you were out. The thing was this: STAY IN YOUR OWN TERRITORY. People who did otherwise were damned to High School Hell.

"Freak!" said someone from behind. I rolled my eyes. I was one of the students who decided not to be in or out. But I got used to the criticism. I personally didn't care. A normal day would go as being taunted in the first hour, then completely ignored until Art and Chemistry where Noctis would flash me a smile or pass a quiet hello.

I shrugged my back pack strap higher on my shoulder and picked up my pace towards the school. Vanille never walked with me since she and Brundon got together.

_He better be good to her_. I thought to myself, thinking back to when Rory never dared to touch me in public when we were together. It wasn't like I thought Brundon was going to hurt Vanny. Its just he was Rory's friend, I just hoped it didn't rub off on him and Noctis.

As I walked onto the school campus, receiving more snickers and murmurs about my recent relationship status. The bullet proof vest I wore on my heart was stronger now that I saw Rory across the hall. We exchanged glances before he draped an arm around some black haired cheerleader who looked quite trashy. I scowled at the sight before heading off to homeroom.

"Hey, flame-head!" _That was a new one. _I thought to myself. _Couldn't I leave a class without a last demeaning coment? _

My head whipped to the voice and sneered "What?"

Standing before me was Stella, Noctis's lovely girlfriend. And I use the term "lovely" very loosely. Her almost bleach blonde hair draped over her shoulders and her hands were placed on hips hugged by a very skimpy skirt. "You live next door to Noctis right?"

"Yeah…" My weight shifted from one leg to the other as my squinted upon the girl. "And?"

Stella chewed her gum, dramatically opening and closing her mouth. "So…you talk to him much?"

I hesitated to answer. "Not really." _Lie…_

"Good. He's my property." A flush of relief came over Stella's face. "And by the way, that shirt and baggy shorts do nothing for your figure."

I rolled my eyes. She could have him. As far as I was concerned, me and Noctis were just childhood friends. And as for my wardrobe, I dressed REASONABLY. This was school, not a runway. I just took it as a constant reminder of how I do not mingle with the upperclassmen. Stella walked off with that annoying swing in her step.

I turned to enter Art class. This was my favorite class for two reasons. One, I loved the teacher, Mr. Sazh. He was the best and most encouraging teacher. And two, I got to actually talk to someone. Noctis to be more exact. He threw me smile as I sat beside him on the circular table.

"Hey." I said, my smile brightening a bit. The only reason we could talk freely in here was because Mr. Sazh liked mingling between students and no populars were there to tell Noctis otherwise.

"Hey." Noctis pulled out his music book. "Check these out."

My eyes scanned over the lyrics. He was a such a poet and wonderful guitarist. It was him that inspired me to keep singing. I looked back up at him. "This is great! But its written in a girl's perspective…"

"I was hoping you could sing it for me." Noctis said taking out a pencil from his bag. "After school? Band room?"

I smiled. Of course this was nothing like an advancement, but it made me happy to see him. I won't be interested. Not after Stella and Rory. This time, I'll be bullet proof. "Sure."

"Good after noon class!" Mr. Sazh said with a welcoming smile…

* * *

**ok that's that. I was listening to Bulletproof while writing….**

**that explains the constant usage of the words "bullet" and "bullet proof"**

**lol**

**so pls review**

**this chapter kinda sucked but I'm really limited on computer these days**

**i'd like to thank the following for helping me with the story and reviwing:**

flower on thewind

SunflowerWielder

LeRouge The Rouge

Yuki Minamoto

sillyscenegurly

**thank you all so much!**

**w/luv**

**~nickJoffdaCHAIN~**


	3. Chp3 Behind Enemy Lines

**Lightning: 'bout time you updated!**

**nickJoffdaCHAIN: aww…shaddup or else i'll make Stella marry Noctis**

**Lightning: ~shuts up~**

**Noctis: thank you to everyone who reviewed**

**nickJoffdaCHAIN: special thanks to Yuki Minamoto who helped me with my writing fluidity…**

**Lightning: can I do the disclaimer???**

**Noctis: NO I GET TO DO IT CUZ I AM THE PRINCE!**

**Lightning: ~pulls out gunblade~ don't make me use this!**

**nickJoffdaCHAIN: enough you two! I'M GONNA DO IT!**

**Lightning/Noctis: aw….**

**nickJoffdaCHAIN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OF FINAL FANTASY!**

**Noctis: ~to Lightning~ this is all your fault…**

**Lightning: oh go and complain to you're daddy, Kiddy-King!**

**Vanille: ~pops up out of no where~ READ AND REVIEW!**

**nickJoffdaCHAIN: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**

_**Inspired by: Behind Enemy Lines- Demi Lovato**_

Chp.3

"And knowing about the people around you will add more to your decreasing intellect…" Mr. Post droned on. I stared at the clock above him on the wall. Five minutes. Five dang minutes until this class, this day was over. I hated, no, correction, I _**loathed**_ Health class. I'd much prefer PE right now.

Mr. Post began passing out a fairly thick packet down my row. Freddie the Geek turned to pass me the packet. As the stack plopped on my desk, I heard him snicker (whilst snoring, I might add), "Freak…hehe…"

_Really?!_ I mentally screamed. _Was my social status really that bad?!_ I huffed and passed my packet backwards after picking up my own. I looked down at the front page sheet. The title read: **PEER INTERVIEW.**

"You are to find a fellow peer and interview them on the following questions." Mr. Post took out a piece of chalk and wrote the assignment on the board. "This will be due tomorrow."

I groaned. Great. Terrific. I had to find someone my own age to interview by tomorrow on my worst day. Freakin great day.

The dismissal bell rang and everyone filled out of class. Of course, I was the last to leave. It's a good thing I did else I'd be trampled. As I headed for the band room I looked over the questions in the packet. The first page were filled with basic interview questions: What's your middle name, or where were you born, and ethnic background stuff. But the questions really got ridiculous as I went along. I mean, "what's you idea of a good date?" Is that the best they could come up with?!

I stuffed the packet in the bag. I'll just do that last. The band room was somewhat far from Health class so I figured I'd start running. It wasn't like I was anxious to see Noctis. Its just why keep the most popular guy around waiting, right?

I pushed the band room door open and felt the cold AC on my skin. I looked around the empty classroom. Hmmm…not here yet. Well that's ok. I mean it wasn't urgent or anything. I contemplated staying but I don't mind being blown off, if that was the case.

I turned to for the door until THE COLLISION. Just as planned to leave, blue haired genius came bolting towards me through the door. I remember Noctis's eyes widening before his body clashed with mine. The shock rid me of all coordination in me. Before you knew it, I was pinned to the floor, at the front of the band room, alone and under Noctis Lucis Caelum.

"I…uh…" I couldn't even begin to process the words from my brain to my mouth. Noctis was on top of me. On top of ME! I felt my chest begin to burn and my cheeks got redder by the second. Wait…did that mean I was blushing? I looked at Noctis who was just as red as my hair.

"I'm sorry." Noctis said after quickly getting off of me. "I was just so anxious ti get here."

My cheeks got even redder, if that was even possible. _He wanted to see me?_ I thought to myself. Hold on one second. I was blushing over Noctis. There was something totally wrong with this. I'm not suppose to like him. I came to my feet and shook the thought off. "So…the song?"

Noctis, who seemed to be in a slight daze, jerked to his guitar case. "Oh!"

I watched as he fumbled to retrieve his music book. He took out his guitar and sat on one of the chairs. His yellow eyes gazed upon me. My pulse quickened. "You wanna sit down? I mean, I think its easier to sing when you sit…I think…"

"Oh, sure…" I took a cautious seat beside him. He handed me the book and began strumming the guitar. The melody sounded kind of jazzy. And soon he opened his mouth to sing:

"And I feel,

I feel a deep connection.

And I think,

That we might be onto something

Oh…"

Suddenly, Noctis's eyes signaled me to take over.

"And I know its something special,

Seeing you here is not coincidental.

Well I've been walking,

Behind enemy lines.

And I've been fighting, fighting,

From the other side.

And I've been saying,

That I won't fall this time.

But now I'm walking, within enemy lines…"

Noctis ended the song with some fancy guitar riffing. I held back a small laugh as I watched him play. He enjoyed it so much. But I couldn't help remember the time when we were kids and I wanted to play the guitar. When I saw how good he was, I got so frustrated that I threw my guitar on the floor of his bedroom and stomped out with my chin in the air. How foolish and temperamental I had been.

"So, what do you think?" Noctis finally asked.

I smiled. "Its terrific."

"A squared plus B squared can't possibly be this hard in junior year!" I screamed to myself. I huffed and stood in the middle of my room. One more question and I was finished with this math homework. "Maybe Vanny can help…"

I headed towards her room and sighed. My life was so boring I wish something interesting would happen already!

Well, I was about to get exactly what I asked for. I pushed open Vanny's door to be greeted with the most disturbing image ever. Three words everyone. Vanny. Brundon. Makeout. I swear my eyes burned.

"MY RETNAS!" I screamed, smacking a hand over my eyes. The two suddenly parted and looked at me, baffled. I slowly walked away. "I'm gonna go disinfect my eyes…"

_That was wrong…_I thought to myself. I ran back to my room and finally finished the bloody math problem. As I stuffed my work back into my bag. Suddenly, the evil interview packet fell out. I jumped at the sight of it.

"Oh, crap."

I picked up the papers and looked at the questions once more. I only had so many choices of people to interview. I could ask Vanille or Brundon. They were busy populating the Earth! And Snow was out on a date. I went to open my curtains. _Maybe Noctis could help…_

As I pulled away the heavy fabric, I saw Noctis banging his head on his desk. I chuckled to myself. It was amazing how we both could find each other doing something odd. I tapped on my glass and he turned his head to face me.

A look of shock appeared on his face and he fumbled to step away from his desk. I couldn't help but small as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. I picked up notepad and began to write:

**frustrated much?**

I watched as Noctis smirked while replying:

**NO BIG DEAL.**

**I BANG MY HEAD ON MY DESK ALL THE TIME.**

A giggle escaped my lips.

**but you're ok right?**

Noctis nodded. That was good. Nothing terrible was going on. I reached for the interview packet in hopes to fill it out myself. Maybe I could pretend to be Alicia Bunnon, my long lost cousin who is visiting from Albuquerque. I don't know!

I lifted my head to see Noctis holding a message to me:

**HOMEWORK?**

I shrugged.

**mr. post's interview to be exact.**

**only I have no one 2 interview**

**:/**

Noctis gave me one of those, "I-have-a-brilliant-idea-and-you-must-listen-to-me-now" looks.

**I DIDN'T DO MINE EITHER.**

**HOW BOUT WE INTERVIEW EACH OTHER?**

I smiled inside. I was getting this warm feeling in me. Whatever it was it had to stop. Well…maybe it could last for this brief moment.

**your roof or mine?**

Noctis held up a new sign.

**YOURS.**

We burst out laughing at Noctis's little remark on the last question. We both were laying side by side on the slant of my roof, occasionally looking up at the stars but trying so hard to focus on the homework. Noctis nudged my giggling side. "Come on! Come on last few questions!"

"Okay! Okay!" I looked down at the paper and shone the flash light on it. "Um…what is your idea of a perfect date?"

There was an awkward silence between us both before Noctis spoke. "Well…I guess it would have to be going to a Spurs game and then pasta afterwards."

"Spurs?" I questioned, my hand scribbling down the answers. "Do you wanna get mobbed at a Lakers game? You're on enemy territory!"

Noctis threw up his hands in surrender. "Hey, its called freedom of speech!"

"Its also called freedom to bear arms!" I said punching his shoulder. This was so much fun, just being with him. I mean, it was almost like a date. I felt my head screaming, _No! You can't like him! Stay on the border, don't cross the line!_

Noctis lifted his writing hand. "Your turn."

I sighed. "Lets see…the perfect date. Pasta for dinner and a midnight stroll through an empty park."

"That sounds nice." I watched as Noctis wrote it down. I blushed. Finally, I turned my attention to the paper.

"Is that it?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking. Noctis looked at me and nodded. My body shifted slightly, suddenly aware of our closeness. "That's good…"

Noctis pushed himself up so he was sitting. "We haven't done this since we were in 7th grade…"

"Yeah…" I sat up as well and gazed upon the stars. I could see something moving in the corner of my eye and I moved slightly to view it. Suddenly, my arm brushed against Noctis's. We both jerked away from each other, my face flaming in a blush. Noctis turned his head away, probably covering the same thing. I listened as he cleared his throat before motioning to leave.

"I…uh…I better go home now." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Goodnight." I said as I watched him leave. My heart skipped a beat. Maybe it wasn't so bad that I liked him. Maybe…just maybe, I could except liking him. I threw myself backwards and looked at the lovely sky. I was crushing from behind enemy lines.

**Like?**

**Dislike?**

**Love hate?**

**Reviews= 3**

**XD**


	4. Chp4 Burn Baby Burn

**Yayayayayay! ~happy dances~**

**I managed to finish this! I'm so proud *tears***

**But seriously**

**This was flying monkeys hard to finish!**

**Serious!**

**I was like the whole time: =_= shitake mushrooms when will this end?!**

**Lolz**

**So this chapter, I promise Lightning being her baddest…**

**~whips out gun~ anger division…hehehehe**

**Omg omg R&R pleasuuuuuuuuu!**

_**Inspired by: Picture to Burn- Taylor Swift**_

* * *

Chp.4

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed, one hand gripping my door knob, the other being pulled by Vanille. For a girl that was only 100 pounds, she sure was strong. "DON'T MAKE ME! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Come on, Lightning!" Vanny said, her voice straining as pulled me. "Some people would die for this kind of opportunity!"

I shook my head violently. "Never!"

"Mother!" Vanille called. "Lightning won't go shopping with me!"

"Don't let her drag me into that type of evil!" I screamed. If there was one thing I hated more than school, it was shopping. Mom finally came into the hallway, clothed in a red dress and struggling to put on earings. Another date.

She sighed. "Light, dear, just go with your sister."

"Why?" I asked. Right now, I was more concerned with Mom's date. "So we can leave you to some snot headed mom stealer?"

"Lightning Tukiyo Dia Oerba!" Oh crap. The whole name. I don't care now. No man is gonna step into our family. "Don't refer to my dates like that! His name is Adrian and-"

"I don't need to know his name to know that you're trying to get rid of every little piece of Dad!" I almost screamed. Vanille tugged at the hem of my shirt. I could see the sadness and anger in my mother's face. Good. Let her feel the pain of loosing Dad all over again.

Mom looked at Vanny. "Sweety, take your sister _**now**_."

The tug on my shirt turned into a forceful pull but this time, I was happy to leave.

* * *

"Does this shirt look nice on me?" I heard Vanille ask. I sat in front of the dressing room as she put on a show of shirts, blouses, and dresses. She came out wearing a pink fluffy fru-fru blouse. I winced.

"Its pink…" I gave a disapproving look.

Vanny cheered. "Yes! Its perfect then!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes as she went back in to change. We had been at this store now for three hours now. I swear Vanille tried on the entire store. Which includes belts, hangers, cashiers, etcetera. If I saw another pile of clothes go into her room, I was gonna scream.

"Vanny?" I called, my head now throbbing in my hands. "How much longer will we have to be here?"

Shuffling could be heard behind the changing room door. "Um…I dunno…maybe an hour?"

"Ugh…" I sighed and tried to make myself more comfortable. I don't like shopping at all, but I admit I was acting a bit more irritable than usual. I guess I had what happened at home on my mind. Sure there was some truth in what I was trying to say, but had I gone too far? I massaged my forehead. This shopping thing was really getting to me.

I looked at my watch. It was only 4:30pm. Really? Only 4:30? "Vanille, hurry up!"

"If you wanna leave this store, just go." Vanille replied. I huffed and stood, finally free from the chains of shopping. As I walked out the door of the store my mouth dropped. Rory and that cheerleader kissing!

Its not that I was jealous, just….infuriated! I saw them together in the hallway, but he bounced back too fast. My hands clenched into fists and the whites of my knuckles began to show. I was sick of holding back my anger. I want revenge already!

I checked my bag for something hard. A text book could work. I ran back to the store to grab Vanille. When I told her that I wanted revenge, a smile cracked on her lips.

"So what do you have in mind?" she asked, hold back a giggle.

I pulled out my text book and tapped it on my hand. "Oh, you'll see."

"Ooohoo!" Vanille giggled as we ran out into the parking lot. I knew exactly where Rory would park his truck. Top level in the far corner so he deflower all his dates. Luckily, when he tried it on me, I dislocated his shoulder. Vanny and I stealthily walked towards the bed of the truck.

"You know he probably let that white trash drive the truck." Vanny commented.

"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't even get to drive that stupid old pickup truck."

I looked over the perimeter before jumping into the bed of the truck. My attention suddenly turned to the windows. _Hehehe…_I thought to myself. This was too good. _Oh what plan I have for the windows._

I hoisted the textbook high over my head and crashed it into the window. I watched happily as the glass shattered. Something in me produced a maniacal laugh. This was more fun then I could ever imagine.

My icy eyes turned to Vanille who looked at me surprised. "What should I do next?"

"I dunno, Light." Vanille said, shuffling her feet. Oh, what a baby. "What if he comes over our house and gets mad."

I jumped out of the bed of the truck and placed my hands on my hips. "If he comes around, Snow will just beat him up!"

Vanny sighed. "But he never did anything to me…"

"Oh yes he did!" I yelled. Vanille's face turned from unsure to alert. "He said you were the worst dressed girl in the school!"

"Give me that text book." she said ripping it from my hands. I swear, right then, the devil was released in Vanille's soul. She pounded at the side of the truck with the book, making dents everywhere. I joined in the denting by kicking the hood with my heel.

Once we were done with that, Vanille pulled out nail scissors from her bag. "Wanna pop the tires?"

"Why yes I do!" I took the shears and stabbed it into the tires. A high pitched hiss came out of each tire, all of them metaphorically dying. Then, a thought struck me.

I searched my wallet for the picture I had of me and Rory. We were at the photobooth taking pictures to give my mom and we had drunk ICEES and my mouth was red that when I smiled, my teeth were pink. Well, this picture just had to burn and die.

Vanille came up from behind me and sighed. "Look how happy you guys were!"

"Too bad he turned out to be such a jerk." I said, throwing the picture in the bed of the truck. "Got any flammable liquids in that make-up bag?"

My wonderful sister smiled as she handed me a bottle of nail polish remover. I dumped the entire bottle in the bed. I took a match out of my bag and lit it. Before throwing it into the bed with the crap memories, I declared, "I'm not wasting my time anymore."

The entire bed was set on fire and me and my sister ran for it. We couldn't help but laugh. I mean, come on! This was the best revenge I had ever been apart of.

* * *

**ya I kno**

**it sucked**

**I wrote this real fast**

**and just wanted to get this up**

**Lightning got her much needed revenge**

**but it wasn't evil enough**

**R&R**

**Please! **


	5. Chp5 Work It Like a Big Girl

**another chapter!**

**woot woot!**

**lolz**

**yup…so I guess this is sorta where you see Lightning's crush more**

**and maybe she flirts?and noctis flirts back?!**

**IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!**

**THE SHITAKE MUSHROOMS HAVE GONE MAD!**

**lolz…oh the glasses guy is named Jesse!**

**so read and review!**

**remember: REVIEWS=LAHV!**

_**Inspired by: Big Girl Now- NKOTB feat. Lady Gaga**_

* * *

Chp.5

I felt the heat of the morning sun fall upon my back. Another morning, another day for school. I let my head fall deeper into the pillow. School could wait for another five minutes. Or ten…or twenty…

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!" screamed Vanille as she burst into my room. I loved my sister but I could do without the energetic jitterbug this morning.

"Five more minutes, Vanny…" I said throwing a pillow in her direction.

Suddenly, I felt a heavy cloth drop on my back. I sat up and saw a yellow frilled spaghetti strap dress with a pastek green bow around the waist. My tired eyes looked to Vanille who stood smiling at me. "What are you doing?"

"You're wearing that." she said. Wait…was I hearing this right? Vanille wanted me to wear a dress?

Suddenly, I burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha! That's funny! Like I'm gonna a wear a dress! Oh, you're hilarious!"

"This is last part of getting back at Rory. Make him wish he waited around for you to blossom." I noticed how Vanny's face did not change. "I'm not joking you know."

"You can't make me wear it, you know." I headed for my closet. Vanille was so silly. I had clothes too. As I opened the closet door, my mouth dropped in astonishment. I seriously needed to stop dropping my mouth.

Vanille took all my clothes.

I turned to her, glaring. "Why you little-"

"I guess the only thing you can wear now is this dress!" Vanny held the dress towards me. I looked at the dress, then at my pajamas. I could go to school in these Speed Racer pajamas….on second thought nevermind. My hand grabbed the retched dress and and stomped off to change.

* * *

_**(Here's a Twist! Noctis's P.O.V.)**_

I shoved my books into my locker. The whole school was buzzing with who set Rory's car on fire. I laughed to myself. It had to be Lightning, I just knew it had to be. But I wouldn't tell.

Suddenly, Rory came beside me. "Dude, do you have any idea who ruined my car?"

I shrugged, still laughing inside. "Nope."

"Aw, man." Rory leaned his back against the lockers beside me. "You know, I bet it was that crazy chick that lives next door to you…um what's her name, Lithuim? Lori?"

"Don't you mean Lightning?" I asked. This dude was totally bogus. He broke up with her no less than three days ago and he was already forgetting her name. "Your ex?"

Rory snapped his fingers. "That's the girl!"

_What a jerk_. I thought to myself. "Well, I'm sure she wouldn't do anything like that."

From the front of the school, I heard a commotion. I looked to see most of the student body running to the entrance. I saw Jesse start running down and quickly grabbed him by the shoulders. "What's going on man?"

Jesse fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "There's a hot chick in a dress coming down from Haven Street!"

I released my grab on my friend and he went bolting off. Thoughts went racing through my mind. There were only four people who lived by Haven Street. Me, Vanille, Snow, and Lightning. _It couldn't be Lightning…_I looked towards the increasing crowd. _Maybe it was Vanille._

Whoever it was, I had to know.

* * *

_**(Lightning P.O.V.)**_

As me and Vanny got closer to the school entrance, I saw the large crowd waiting for and starring at us. "Why are they starring at us?"

"Not at us." Vanille said, shoving me forward. "You!"

When I put this dress on, I hated it. Now, I was beginning to like the flow around my body. On the other hand, the heels Vanny made me wear were driving me insane. To add to that, Vanille also discarded my black backpack and replaced it with a tiny purse that couldn't even fit my pencils. Which meant I had to carry every single book and folder I needed.

"Don't forget," Vanille whispered to me. "We're here to make Rory jealous. Strut like a big girl."

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the school. I watched everyone's reaction to who I was. Some boys had their mouths hanging open, some girls wished they were me, other girls tried to look away.

"Wow!" I heard someone say. "The freak looks hot!"

I giggled, adding an extra swing to my step. I felt the dress sway on my legs and my hair bounce on my shoulders.

Rory was only a few feet away. _Time for the walk by of your life, Light._ I thought to myself. As I neared Rory, I stopped before him, letting him see what he was about to miss. His mouth fell and I smirked in triumph. And when he stepped forward to talk to me, I rolled my eyes, flipped my hair, and walked away.

Judging from Vanille's smile, Rory was probably making a "I-just-got-rejected" look. I gave Vanille a high five, jumping just a little bit. That was a bad idea. As I descended to the floor, the heels gave out on me. I mentally swore as I began to fall backwards. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor. After about five seconds, I noctice how I didn't hit the ground yet.

"Morning, stranger." said Noctis's voice. Wait…NOCTIS'S VOICE?!

* * *

**ooooooooooooooo!**

**what shall Noctis say about Lightning's hot new look?!**

**lolz**

**I wont update for another week cuz my birthday is on july 2nd****!**

**Even though no one's gonna be home X(**

**And there's no party (cries)**

**I'll just engulf myself in stories XD**

**Maybe I'll read birthday ones!**

**Lol**

**hope you liked!**

**~nickJofdaCHAIN**


	6. Chp6 Blame the Evil Dress

**what?! two chapters in one day?!**

**THIS IS MADNESS!**

**LOL**

**i'm making up for the missed time**

**sorry for the delay**

**blame my parents who hid my computer in fear that I was turning into an emo…**

**wierdos**

**lol**

**after watching sleepless in seatle over and over and over again**

**I got all chick flick emotional**

**lol**

**well there goes that! XD**

**r&r**

_**Inspired by: Big Girl Now- NKOTB feat. Lady Gaga**_

_**Little Wonders- Rob Thomas**_

Chp.6

"N-noctis?" I said, my voice cracking a bit. His yellow eyes looked down at me, slightly amused, slightly confused. All I could think was: _Do I look trashy to him? Am I pretty enough? _I mentally rolled my eyes. _Oh crap. I'm going through crush syndrome again._

"Are you oka- whoa!" Noctis said after helping me to my feet. Apparently, he was now witnessing me in full few. I watched nervously as his pale face was tinted with a pink blush. Was it normal for boys to look at girls like this? Part of me wanted to slap him for starring. Another part of me knew he was just human. Out of nowhere, Noctis began to flame. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU CAN'T BE WEARING THAT! EVERYONE'S LOOKING AT YOU!"

I flattened out the wrinkles in my dress and wrapped my arms around my self. I felt goose bumps surface on my skin. "D-do I look bad?"

"No! You look great actually!" Noctis quickly stated. His face was reddening even more by the second. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. I giggled inside. "Its just…other guys shouldn't see you like that…I mean, I don't want them to think you're easy…"

My eyes widened. _He cares?_ Noctis's feet shuffled. "I-I didn't know you wore that kind of stuff."

"I don't." I rolled my eyes and jerked a thumb at Miss Project Runway. "Vanille forced me into it."

Noctis looked at me up and down. I noticed how his eyes paused for a small second upon my body before flushing red and returning his gaze on my eyes. "I've never really noticed how grown up you are, Light."

My cheeks began to radiate intense heat. _Did he just say I'm hot?!_ I swear, my heart began running miles. "R-really?"

"Erm…yea…" Noctis's head dropped and he rubbed his neck again. "Uh…aren't you cold?"

Oh, how I was freezing! But once again, Smarty Pants Vanny threw me out into the cold California morning with only a summer dress in the middle of November! I felt my nervous goose bumps make room for cold goose bumps. "Maybe just a little…"

I watched as Noctis began to take the leather jacket off his back. "Here take my jacket before you catch a cold."

Before I could grab the jacket, Vanille pushed it away. She shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no! Leather does not mix with this outfit!"

"But I'll freeze!" I screamed.

Vanille shot me a shut up glare which replied with much avail. Noctis, totally confused by the occurrence, slowly recoiled his arm. "Well, I think she should wear it so she won't get si-"

"NOCT BABAY!" screamed Stella's voice from down the hall. I looked to see the girl coming as fast as her three-inch heels could carry her. _Ah, crap._ I thought. _And just when we were about to have a real moment._ The blonde suffocated Noctis in a hug as I watched in disgust. Suddenly, Stella turned in my direction. "Who's the hooker?"

My nostrils flared as the words escaped Stella's lips. "WHO YOU CALLING HOOKER, YOU EASY, FILTHY, GOOD FOR NOTHIN-mff."

The tirade was quickly ended as Vanille smashed a hand over my mouth. Stella smirked at me before returning to Noctis. She took her finger and traced it over his lips, making him twitch uncomfortably. "Hey, sweetie!"

"Stella…" I watched as Noctis tried to pry her off his body. "Um…I'm kinda busy here. I'll see you in class, okay?"

Stella looked at him, then at me (while glaring, I might add), and then back at him. She huffed and then sighed. "Fine…but I'll miss you!"

As she walked off, I softly muttered. "But I won't miss you…"

Still concerned of my welfare, Noctis held his jacket towards me. Even though Noctis was a dark looking person, "I don't want you getting sick."

I felt my cheeks redden. I wanted so much to wear his jacket but I knew Vanille would have a cow if I didn't abide by her fashion rules. I shook my head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine! I never get sick!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I sneezed, and felt something warm running from my nose. Even with the warm looks, approving glances, and flirty whistles, my body was able to catch a cold. _Stupid Vanny…_I thought as I slouched backwards on my bed. _Fashion isn't everything._

I coughed into my hand and then pulled a tissue out of the box by my bed. I smashed the thin paper against my nose and blew hard. The sound that was produced was similar of that of a trumpet. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I said in the most horrendous morning voice ever.

"Your mother with some home made tomato soup." I gave a small grin, knowing that my mother was going to let herself in anyway.

I watched as she walked in with a tray that displayed a bowl of steaming soup, a spoon, and my laptop beneath it all. She set the tray on my lap and the computer on my bedside table. "Now I know you don't like when its thick…"

She scooped up a spoon full of soup and directed it towards my mouth. "But it will definitely help your throat. Now open up."

I shook my head violently and craned my neck away from the spoon. Mother rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, Light!"

The spoon neared closer to my face as I tried to squirm away. Suddenly, mother tickled my side. I let out a small laugh but soon my mouth was consumed by the warm soup. I groaned.

"Dat wathn't funny." I said, my mouth full of the spoon. I gulped down the thick concoction and made a face at my mom. She sighed and stood to leave.

Before stepping through the door, she said. "If you need anything, just ask."

I nodded. Even though I had been terrible to my mom, she always cared for me. Setting the soup aside, I opened my laptop and logged onto my Yahoo account.

The internet page slowly started to load the other users online. _Curse this slow computer!_

Suddenly, three names popped up on my screen: VannyCandy (no surprise, she's always on) and BrundonSGG (who was probably talking to Vanny right now). The last name I saw was DeepNight. _Noctis…_I thought to myself. My heart skipped a beat. You know that feeling you get when you see the brand new car for your birthday? I felt that but ten times more.

I clicked on his icon and read his current status:_**DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE LIGHTNING WAS TODAY?** _

That's right. I missed school today. I gasped. Wait…I gasped? I don't gasp! I'm suppose to be tough! I rolled my eyes and turned to take a spoonful of that evil soup. A beep was heard from the speakers of the computer. And then another. And another. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

**DEEPNIGHT: Hi.**

**DEEPNIGHT: Hello.**

**DEEPNIGHT: Lightning.**

**DEEPNIGHT: Light?**

**DEEPNIGHT: Where are you?**

**DEEPNIGHT: Are you okay?**

**DEEPNIGHT: Why weren't you at school today?**

**DEEPNIGHT: Did something happen?**

**DEEPNIGHT: Brundon says he doesn't know anything.**

**DEEPNIGHT: So he says…**

**DEEPNIGHT: I don't trust that guy.**

I gave out a small chuckle. If I didn't reply soon, he was gonna come crashing through my window.

**DEEPNIGHT: Light, answer me!**

**DEEPNIGHT: DID SOMEBODY ATTACK YOU YESTERDAY AFTER SCHOOL?!**

**DEEPNIGHT: I warned you about that dress Light!**

**DEEPNIGHT: ARE YOU DEAD?!**

**DEEPNIGHT: Did I do something?**

I shook my head. And typed:

**LIGHTSTRIKE: Be calm, dude.**

_BEEP!_

**DEEPNIGHT: SHE LIVES!**

I cracked up laughing but soon stopped. It was hard to laugh with a sore throat.

**LIGHTSTRIKE: Deep breathing, Noct! In with the good air, out with the bad!**

I waited for his reply.

**DEEPNIGHT: You had me worried! I thought you died!**

My fingers tapped a new message.

**LIGHTSTRIKE: And pray tell, how did you come up with that explanation?**

There was a longer wait for a new reply.

**DEEPNIGHT: ….**

**DEEPNIGHT: Uh…idk**

**DEEPNIGHT: Kinda stupid huh?**

I smiled.

**LIGHTSTRIKE: No**

**LIGHTSTRIKE: Kinda cute actually.**

My eyes widened as I sent was I just wrote. I quickly typed a new message.

**CUTE AS IN INTERESTING!**

Noctis took a while to reply again.

**DEEPNIGHT: Ok…**

"Ok?" That was all he had to say?

**LIGHTSTRIKE: So how was school today?**

The next message came back quick.

**DEEPNIGHT: Lame and boring.**

**DEEPNIGHT: DX**

I smirked.

**LIGHTSTRIKE: Why is that?**

_BEEP!_

**DEEPNIGHT: I had no one interesting to talk to when I just need to talk to.**

I blushed crimson. He probably wasn't referring to me but I didn't care. I was fine with feeling mushy right now. Despite the fact I looked like a complete mess.

**LIGHTSTRIKE: I don't mind if its me you need to run to.**

**LIGHTSTRIKE: As long as you can get by this craziness.**

I could just see Noctis smiling, a glimmer in the corner of his eye. When ever I

talked to him, things just seemed to roll off my shoulder.

**DEEPNIGHT: Thanks…**

**DEEPNIGHT: So you are okay right?**

I typed another message.

**LIGHTSTRIKE: I caught a little flu from yesterday…**

_BEEP!_

**DEEPNIGHT: Its cuz of that evil dress Light.**

**DEEPNIGHT: Don't wear it again…**

**DEEPNIGHT: I don't want other guys looking at you…**

I blush grew deeper.

**LIGHTSTRIKE: I'm fine…don't worry.**

Noctis quickly replied.

**DEEPNIGHT: I'm coming over tomorrow.**

I rolled my eyes.

**LIGHTSTRIKE: Whatever you say, NLC XD**


	7. Chp7 Banana Split Wonders

_**Inspired by: Little Wonders- Rob Thomas**_

Chp.7

I woke the next morning, feeling somewhat better. After looking in the mirror once last night, I didn't want to look back again. I probably still had bags and bloodshot eyes. I wrapped my thick blanket around myself and headed downstairs. On the fridge mother left me a note. _Oh, how special I feel._

"Dear Light, me and Vanny went to take Snow to his game and out shopping. Be back around 2:30. Love, Mommy. P.S. don't forget to take your medicine." I finished reading the note and sighed. Its not like I had plan for today but it's a great feeling knowing that you almost had plans. Freakin great.

I plopped myself on the couch and wrapped the blanket tighter around me. I pressed the remote to turn on the TV. Up came a black and white movie about some poor girl and how she fell in love with some rich dude. And then they lived happily ever after.

"Only in movies." I huffed as I clicked off the show.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang in my ear. I winced at the sound. Apparently I developed a minor headache. I headed for the door and opened it to welcome the person.

Stupid. Lighting!

There before me was Noctis, holding a pharmacy bag and strawberries with that boyish grin. "Hey…"

I felt my eyes widen as he stood before me. And I was in my Speed Racer pjs still! "Um…do you…are you…can you…"

"Come in?" Noctis finished for me. I giggled and nodded yes. I watched as he came into the house discarding his leather jacket and setting it on the couch. He looked around, as if remembering something. "I haven't been here in a while."

I returned to my place on the couch and motioned for him to sit too. Noctis shook his head. "I'm not sitting till that headache is gone, and you've eaten my secret remedy!"

"Noct, you really don't-" I started. Suddenly, Noctis shoved a bottle of water and pills into my hand.

"Take two of those and wash it down with water." He ordered. As I took the medicine, Noctis headed towards the kitchen area. "Got any food?"

I nodded and swallowed while pointing to the fridge. "Take what you need."

I listened to Noctis's feet shuffling in the kitchen and his hand searching for something. My heart was beating faster and the blood in my head was pounding from the loss of air in me. Noctis was here. With me. In my house. I pulled the blankets further over my body as I turned to the TV.

"So where's the rest of your family? Sleeping?" Noctis asked, the sound of a bowl hitting the counter could be heard.

"No. Snow's at a football game and Mom and Vanny are out shopping." I said, tapping the remote to change the channel.

"Why didn't you go with them?" He asked.

I shrugged. "They just left. I guess my mom knows that she can only have the fru-fru, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, what guy has the cutest butt talk with Vanielle."

My eyes widened at what I just said. _Stupid Lightning! You don't tell guys what girl talk is about! _I heard the preparation in the kitchen begin to slow to a stop. "Girls talk about how cute guys' butts are?"

"Not me." I said quickly.

"Oh…" Noctis said softly. I heard him begin to walk towards me. "Well, I thought you could gage how cute mine was."

I giggled and flushed a bright pink. "I don't think I'm allowed to actually reveal that."

Noctis gave a small laugh and came around the front of me carrying a bowl of food. Or at least it looked like food. It was ice cream mixed with every sweet thing my mom had in that fridge. "Eat this."

"What is _that_?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

Noctis handed me a spoon. "Its called The World's Best Banana Split by Chef Noctis."

I couldn't help but laugh with wide eyes. "Is that even healthy?"

"Who cares if its healthy!" I watched as Noctis scooped up a spoonful of the banana split. "It tastes good so it is good! Now eat it!"

Holding back even more laughter, I scooped up a small spoonful. Noctis shook his head.

"Bigger spoonful." He insisted.

I complied with a giant mound on my spoon. He watched me as I tried to stuff it into my mouth. My cheeks turned red as he laughed at my struggle. After pulling the spoon out of my mouth, I asked "What?"

Noctis reached out one hand and wiped away the chocolate syrup on the right side of my mouth. "You got a little syrup there."

My heart rate sped up as his hand touched my face. His palm was so rough but his fingers were smooth. I felt like melting. As he slowly pulled away we looked at each other for a while before returning to eat. I guess it was in these small hours and moments, the biggest of wonders occurred.

* * *

**idk**

**is it good?**

**notice how my character got sick and so did Dawn's**

**I want to kill myself cuz idk how telepathic we are**

**lol**

**please review!**

**oh and visit my page and do my poll!**


	8. Chp8 I Do Not Hook Up!

**Kk**

**New chapter**

**Whoop de flippin doo!**

**Lol**

**I'm feeling kinda sick and I just got a new phone so I'm gonna get…erm…distracted lol**

**Oh and I need everyone to participate in the poll now cuz I'm gonna start on the next chaptersssssss….**

**R&R!**

_**Inspired by: I Do Not Hook Up! - Kelly Clarkson**_

Chp.8

After the sweet incident with Noctis on Friday, I found it easier to stay in bed the rest of the weekend. On Saturday, we chatted for 5 hours on Yahoo, ignoring everyone else who tried to message us. It was funny how our conversations revolved around music and who each other was doing. And on Sunday, Noctis stopped by my house and dropped off a CD for me to listen to. I smiled at how every song was my new favorite.

By Monday morning, I was up and well and ready for school. That day was one of the many crazy days to follow.

I woke up the next morning to find my closet empty, yet again, and an outfit laid out for me by Vanille. On it was a letter that said: **WEAR OR BE SPEED RACER FOR A DAY**. Usually I would've protested, but the outfit didn't look threatening. Simple black T, red skinny jeans, leather jacket, and black converse. Not that bad.

Until, that is, when I but on the skinny jeans. The freakin things wear clinging onto my waist and thighs! I shifted uncomfortably as I reread Vanny's letter. I finally saw what she wrote on the back on the paper: **LAST TIME WE FOCUSED ON LEGS AND SEDUCTION, THIS TIME ITS ALL ABOUT CURVY HIPS AND SEX APPEAL! **

My eyes widened at the last few words. _Curvy hips? _I ran a nervous hand down my jean hugged waist. _SEX APPEAL?! _

I fumed for a few seconds before giving up on the thought. I was stuck with these clothes until gym class and Vanny was gonna have the whole barn if I didn't do as she said. I swung my black back pack over my shoulder and huffed out of my room. I was met with Snow standing before me. _Oh, brother._

"What in the hell are you wearin, Light?" Snow said, his eyes wide. Unlike me, Snow was in the baggiest clothes his money could buy. His beanie smashed down his messy blonde hair and his chin was cut. Obviously from trying to shaving. Snow pointed a finger towards me. "What's with the jeans?"

"What's with the chin?" I inquired, trying to hide my bothersome jeans.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

Snow glared at me. "I've decided to embrace my manliness before graduating by shaving twice a month. Your turn."

I laughed inside and almost let out a small giggle. "Vanny's the culprit. She's still on the 'revenge plan 101'." "That doesn't seem like revenge material." Snow replied, shifting his weight from one side to the other. "Seems more like flirt material."

"Flirt?" I crossed my arms. "For who?"

Snow put on the protective stance, the kind he put on whenever Rory came over. "Its that Caelum dude, right? You two got a thing, huh?"

"WHAT?!" My face flushed a bright red. _How could he tell? _"What would bring you to that ridiculous conclusion?"

"Cause you're blushing like a tomato." I sent a glare Snow's way. "And 'cause he came over that time you were sick."

My eyes widened. "How'd you know he came over?"

"He came over again and said he left his jacket." Snow said with a smirk. I groaned and stormed pass my prying brother. I heard him chuckle as I murmured every possible insult I could.

I ran down the steps and grabbed an apple in the kitchen. Mom caught me in the side of her eye as rushed out. "Um, honey? What are you wearing?"

I sighed. I wasn't going to have this conversation again. "I'm wearing clothes mom. I gotta go! Bye!"

Before I could hear her reply, I had grabbed the house keys and was out the door. I took five seconds to catch my breath on the porch, and then headed on to school. And when I got there, I was gonna give Vanny a piece of my mind!

* * *

"Vanille Dia Oerba! You get over here this instant!" I screamed as I spotted my red headed sister. Vanny, who had been deep mushy conversation with Brundon, looked at me with fear in her eyes.

I watched as she tried to run away but her silly high heels got in the way. I, on the other hand, had no trouble catching up having been on the swim team. I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked right into her eyes. "What the shitake mushrooms is going on?"

Vanny bit her lip. "Revenge?"

I shook my head and grabbed onto her shoulders tighter. "Snow told me what this is. Are you trying to make me flirt? WITH NOCTIS?! ANSWER ME!"

My dear sister cleared her throat. I saw in the corner of my eye, Brundon's eyes widened. "Um…Light, well, you two make a really cutesy couple!"

_Cutesy?!_ My brain was racking. "ARE YOU INSANE?! HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Nu-uh!" Vanny protested. She lifted a finger in the air which signaled that she had retrieved some juicy gossip. "Noctis told Laris who told Marcus who told Jenny who told Yuna who told Cloud who told Tifa who told Brundon who told-"

"VANNY, SKIP TO THE END!" I was basically screaming in the school hallways. The students who passed by gave us quizzical looks as to what we were doing.

"Noctis and Stella are over…" Vanny finished. My heart stopped for a few seconds. _They're…over? _"Well actually, Stella thinks that Noctis still wants her but in reality Noctis dumped her. He said something about her being too much of a flirt. I dunno."

My grasp on Vanille's shoulders loosened as I took it all in. _Noctis? Available? _Those two words were almost never in the same sentence. It was like, impossible. But did I really have a chance? I mean, Noctis and I were just really good friends in his eyes. What would he do if I just decided to strut my assets in front of him? My eyes widened. _AWKWARD! _

"So…" Vanny said, breaking the silence. "You ready to hook up with the new meat?"

"What?!" I was offended by the choice of words. _Hook up? _" I **DO NOT** hook up!"

Vanny groaned. "Fine, whatever. But I'll warn you, with those jeans, boys _will_ be boys."

With a smirk, Vanille trotted off with Brundon, leaving me confused. _Boys will be boys…?_

**Short**

**I know**

**I just wanted everyone to know noctis is single**

**XD**


	9. Chp9 I Would Paint Your Fantasy

**I hate my computer…**

**there I said it**

**the dang thing won't get me the internet for 5 flipping days! gosh…lol**

**anywayzz here's chappy 9! enjoy!**

_**Inspired & Featuring: The Painter Song - Norah Jones**_

Chp.9

_Noctis P.O.V._

Today so far has been going great. Lightning's back at school without her cold. I'm glad she's feeling better. The odd thing about seeing her in Chemistry class was that she kept hiding her lower half of her body from me. And when I tried to sit next to her, she made Freddie the Geek take the seat. FREDDIE THE GEEK?! REALLY?

As I walked down the halls to Art class, I tried to think of what she was hiding or trying to show. If she was trying to show that she didn't want to talk to me, she was doing a good job at me. But if she was trying to hide a skirt Vanille made her wear, I was gonna freak.

I soon stepped into the Mr. Sahz's class and sat at the usual table. I looked at the clock and noticed how the bell was going to ring soon. _Was Light going to ditch class?_ I tapped my finger on the table nervously. _Where was she?_

Suddenly, I heard my stomach growl. All this worrying was making me hungry….ok maybe it wasn't because I was worried, but I missed lunch! Can you really blame a guy?

I looked to my bag for something to eat. I smiled as the muffin from my unfinished breakfast was still intact in a zip lock bag. The sight almost made me cry. I looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you, God!"

Hungrily, I fished the muffin out of the packaging and grabbed it with my teeth. Suddenly, I heard Lightning yell, "IF YOU TRY TO TOUCH ME, I'LL MAKE YOU INSTANT GIRL!"

I chuckled at her remark. Even though other guys found Lightning's…aggressiveness a turn off, I found it kind of attractive. Well, I was about to see something else about her that was a bit more attractive.

Lightning walked in the door just before the bell rang wearing the tightest, form fitting, hip emphasizing jeans on Earth. As I gawked, I felt my neck burn up and my muffin fall from my mouth.

_Lightning P.O.V._

I groaned. _God, those boys just wouldn't stay away. I hate Vanille, AGAIN, for this!_ I noticed something move in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Noctis had dropped his muffin and his mouth was wide open. _Crap._

As I walked towards him, I winced. "Look, before you say anything, Vanille gave me and ultimatum! It was wear this or go to school naked!"

Suddenly, Noctis whined and grabbed his bag and pressed it to his lower torso. He leaned forward and rested his head on the table. He seemed to be mumbling into the table but from what I could make out, he said "I'm not mad. Just cover your legs with that jacket!"

My eyes widened by the odd request. But complied.

_Noctis P.O.V._

Oh god, Lightning was killing me. Even with the jacket over her legs, I could still see the curves of her bum peeking out to me. I groaned. Vanille was gonna pay.

"Good afternoon class!" Mr. Sazh began. _Good. Something to get my mind off…the current situation._ "Today we're going to start on some painting. We'll be using all colors except neutrals! This is called-um…Mr. Caelum? I'd much prefer that you'd sit up in my class."

I looked up at Mr. Sazh who seemed a small bit impatient. I wasn't exactly, totally calm yet, but I could feel the rest of the students burning a hole into the back of my head. Slowly but surely, I turned into a proper sitting position. I cleared my throat. "Sorry."

Mr. Sazh smiled and cocked his afro head of hair towards me. "Groovy! Okay, now using colors without neutrals…"

For the rest of the lesson, I focused on the most calming things in the world. I just had to get rid of my…erm…problem. I tried water but that only made things worse. I tried thinking of ice cream but every time I focused on the toppings, the whip cream made my problem even bigger. Turns out, puppies and unicorns, though I never want to think about them again, resolved the issue. And just in time.

Mr. Sazh clapped his hands, signaling everyone to go to their canvases. I tried my best not to look Lightning's way, but I did catch a glimpse of her backside. Still, _puppies and unicorns, puppies and unicorns!_

Thank goodness she wore an apron today. Now I could work beside her without having…a problem.

As I watched her paint, I could see the relief she had in her eyes. She seemed to be painting an intense landscape that was filled with orange clouds, a purple sky and a blue man dancing with a red girl in the swirling skies. Lightning seemed so happy and it was almost like she, herself, seemed to be in the painting.

I sighed. If only she knew I wanted so bad to climb into her world and just be with her. It seemed like the only way for me to be with her, to be able to have everyone see. It seem that only her brush could take us there.

I suddenly started to hum a melody in my head. Slowly, the lyrics came to me…

_If I were a painter_

_I would paint your fantasy_

_If that's the only way for you to be with me_

_We'd be there together_

_Just like we used to be_

_Underneath the swirling skies for all to see_

_And I'm dreaming of a place_

_Where I could see you face_

_And I think your brush would take us there_

_But only_

_If I were a painter_

_And could paint your fantasy_

_I'd climb inside the swirling skies to be with you_

_I'd climb inside the skies to be with you…_

**dang**

**I hate writing so little!**

**sorry ppls**

**my internet was down**

**and believe it or not, while I was writing this, my dad stabbed himself with a screw driver!**

**I was like OH MY GARSHNESS!**

**lol**

**oh! And the poll is now closed!**

**and it would seem that "BABYSITTING THE PRINCIPAL'S 1 YEAR OLD SON" wins!**

**yay!**

**review plzz!**


	10. Chp10 In Love In a Movie

_**Once again, my computer is a menace…lol. I'd destroy it but then I'd loose everything…dang XD**_

_**Well enjoy!**_

_**Oh! And I'm letting Yuffie into the story, she's suppose to be 16.…wow**_

_**You'll notice how I really sneak the FF7 characters in**_

_**Lol…enjoy**_

_**Featuring: The movie 'An Affair To Remember'**_

_(Lightning P.O.V.)_

Chp.10

That day, I came home after school and sat at my computer desk, doing homework. I had to work on my basic Algebra 2, and an essay for English. We had to write about something interesting that happened to us in the past few days. I laughed at the prompt. _What __**didn't**__ happen this week?_

Pulling out three sheets of paper- because I knew I 'd need to do double sided on this craziness- and began writing. And as if the timing couldn't get any better, my lovely friend Yuffie Kisaragi called on my cell. I giggled as I flipped open the phone. "Hi, Yuff."

"_OHAYOOOOO!!!_" squealed a high pitched voice on the other end. I smiled.

"Hows Japan, buddy?"

"_Aweeeeesome!_" Yuffied chimmed. "_I got me a boyfwen! He's a little emo and quiet but its ok cuz he's dead hawwt!"_

I snickered a bit. "That's great, Yuff, but isn't it kinda late over there?"

"_Nu-uh. Cuz I ain't in Japan-o!_"

I pause for a second. "Yuffie, where are you?"

"_I'm in CALIFORNIA!!!_"

I screamed and jumped up and down. "OH ME GAWD! Yuffie, what hotel are you staying at?"

Suddenly, my bedroom door flew open and there stood little cousin Yuffie, hands on her hips, black hair in a pony tail, and a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Yours!"

I squealed in excitement as I ran to hug my childhood friend. We embraced for a while until Vanille walked in to see what the screaming was about.

"What is going on?! It sounds like someone is dy-" Vanille finally caught sight of Yuffie and squealed aswell. "OH MY GOSH! YUFFIE! YOU'RE HERE!"

Yuffie laughed and took Vanille's hands. "Yeah, I'm here!"

"YOU'RE TALL!"

"I'm tall!"

"YOU'RE IN LIGHT'S ROOM!"

"I am!"

"YOU'RE NOT A RED HEAD ANYMORE!"

"Haha…I know!"

"Oh my gosh!" Vanille hugged Yuffie while we all laughed. After the jokes and stories had been shared, Yuffie explained her reason here. Turns out that her family was considering to move back to California and her parents wanted her to get situated sooner. I was so glad to have Yuffie back. She had been gone for 2 years now and I'm sure Noctis would be thrilled to see her.

Later on, I helped Yuffie unpack her things, and I noticed that her suitcases were plastered with places she had been: New York, Moscow, Berlin, Tokyo, Hong Kong, and even Honolulu! Her dad was an ambassador for Tokyo but she was born in the states so she made her first friends here.

"So," I said after we had gotten Yuffie's bed and things ready for the next few days. She was going to be sharing with me and I was completely fine with that. "How are things in Japan? Are Tifa and Cloud finally together?"

Yuffie laughed. "Stupid old Spikey is still trying to get over Aerith!"

"Still?! Its been to years!" I couldn't believe this blonde.

A nod came from my friend. "Crazy, isn't it? I mean, I miss now that she's gone and all but she got into a car with a drunk driver, Zack! Not to mention she was cheating on Cloud with his best friend."

I sighed. "It must be rough."

The mood in the air was clearly upsetting. Yuffie quickly noticed and put on a bright smile. "Well! Wanna hear about my sexy beast boyfriend?"

I giggled, a little happier now but still sad about our friend's passing. I listened as Yuffie giggled as she described her odd boyfriend. Though it wasn't ever easy to block out her voice, my thoughts were away from those of Yuffie's lover.

Everyone seemed to be completely in love and happily dating. I was fine with being single but I admit I wasn't completely thrilled with being alone. I suppose everyone wants to feel like they have someone that thinks they are wonderful, but is there really someone like that? At school, everyone is always breaking up and get someone new. If love is forever, then why are they exceptions? If I get the man I want, I'll try to stand by him forever.

"Hey!" Vanny exclaimed, bringing me back to earth. "Why don't we have a little girls night? You know? Like the ones we used to have!"

Yuffie's face lit up. "You mean, with the pj's and Skittle pizzas? Oh! And the karaoke!"

"Don't forget _An Affair To Remember_!" Vanille added. I smiled. This was how it was suppose to be. All of us together again.

I pulled a big slice of pizza decked with M&Ms onto my plate. The three of us sat on the couch with loads of soda, pizza, and M&Ms in our favorite pj's: Yuffie in Piglet, Vanille in Sailor Moon, and me in Speed Racer. Our eyes remained glued to the TV as the romantic drama _An Affair To Remember_ played on. Vanille burst into tears, even though she didn't have to. "Its so beautiful!"

I nodded. "That was the time when people **knew** they were in love!"

"That's it!" Yuffie said rolling her eyes and stuffing a handful of M&Ms in her mouth. "You don't want to be in love. You want to be in love in a movie."

My heart dropped. It was true. My only love fantasies consisted of Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt. So much for love.

"You see love really doesn't work the way you think. It'll kill ya." Yuffie said. "Take me for instance. If I hadn't stayed up all night, I wouldn't have fallen asleep at work. On account of that, I wouldn't get fired and break up with my boss. On account of that, I wouldn't have gone to the unemployment office and met Vincent!"

"Wait a minute." I said, turning to my friend. "You never told me you and Rufus broke up 'cause you fell asleep!"

Yuffie stiffened. "Stupid Japanese dramas."

I giggled a little and then we were interrupted by Vanille. "Wait, wait, wait! This is my favorite part!"

"_Winter must be cold for those with no warm memories…"_ said the leading lady. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. The three of us began to mouth the last part with tears in our eyes and our faces completely wasted. "_And we've already missed the spring!_"

The tears began to pour for us. I shook my head. "Men never get this movie!"

"I know!" Vanille said, blowing her nose.

It wasn't long before the movie came to an end. When I turned the lights back on, I could see that all of our mascara had been ruined. We all laughed and tried to fix ourselves up. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Light, can you get that for me!" I heard Snow call. I groaned. I had forgotten Snow was having a tutor over. Lord knows, he needs it!

I tried to wipe away the excess mascara under my eyes. Not that I really cared whether some nerd thought I was ugly. My love life couldn't be any less…boring....

**short**

**i know**

**don't kill me**

**i've been real busy so ya....**

**lol reviews= love!**


End file.
